


Kitten Hours

by seolarise_ (suhrene)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cat Cafés, Did I mention its soft?, Extra soft, Fluffy Taeyong, Happy Birthday Ain!, M/M, Softness, Wholesome softness, doyoung is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhrene/pseuds/seolarise_
Summary: Doyoung had never pinned himself as being a cat person. Sure, he thought they were cute sometimes, and he liked how fluffy they were, but overall he never seemed to have the urge to own a cat. Still, when Taeyong had asked him to come along and check out the new cat café in Hongdae with him, he didn’t refuse. What could he lose from a few hours of petting some cats and some coffee with his favourite person?





	Kitten Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nakimdoyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakimdoyu/gifts).



> This fic is for Ain, my best friend and soulmate, Happy Birthday!!! I had wanted to write more but alas, I'm a last minute person who decides to do things when there's barely enough time left to do so. I'll write another part if you want (which I know you will). Big thank you to Iz for beta-ing for me ❤ I hope you like this! I really enjoyed writing it!

Doyoung had never pinned himself as being a cat person. Sure, he thought they were cute sometimes, and he liked how fluffy they were, but overall he never seemed to have the urge to own a cat. Still, when Taeyong had asked him to come along and check out the new cat  café in Hongdae with him, he didn’t refuse. What could he lose from a few hours of petting some cats and some coffee with his favourite person? 

So there he found himself, sat at a table facing Taeyong. The café was cosy and warm, blocking out the chilly winter breeze that always set deep in Doyoung’s bones. Cats of all breeds roamed around the place, some curled up in other customer’s laps, others curiously looking at the drinks placed on the tables, and some playing happily with the toys that were scattered in every corner. Little painted paw prints ran up the walls, and across the floor, with most of the furniture a natural wood, and some pops of pastel blue and pink here and there, on the table legs and chairs. Overall, it was utterly adorable, somewhere Doyoung imagined himself coming to often just to run away from the stress of work. 

He watched as his friend cooed at the white kitten in his arms, a ragamuffin, Taeyong had pointed it out as. It was soft, fluffy and smart, and it resembled his friend a lot. Doyoung had to hold in a coo of his own as he watched the interaction in front of him. 

Doyoung didn’t have many people in his life who he considered to be cute, his colleagues at work were more brash than anything, which Doyoung disliked, but Taeyong had always been different. With his small figure, loving nature and never-ending positivity, it was hard for Doyoung to find Taeyong to ever be anything  _ but  _ cute. 

Yes, Doyoung found Taeyong to be very cat-like, a kitten that needed lots of cuddles and adoration, and he always found that be endearing. He knew Taeyong’s boyfriend Johnny never failed to shower him in the love he deserved, and for that he was thankful. 

“What are you thinking about?” Taeyong broke Doyoung out of his trance, eyes wide as he smiled excitedly at his friend. “You’re surrounded by the cutest creatures in existence and yet you seem to be in your own world.” 

Doyoung laughed, loving how unaware Taeyong was. “Sorry, I was just thinking about how much you resemble the kitten.” Taeyong blinked in surprise, picking her up from his lap to look her in the eye. The way he cocked his head to the side, with the kitten doing the same, didn’t help at all. They really did look the same. 

“I wonder what her name is,” Doyoung voiced out, chin resting in his palm as he continued to look at the two.

“Yuki,” a voice piped up beside him, making Doyoung look up in surprise. “Her name is Yuki, it means snow in Japanese.” The man placed their orders down on the table, a frappuccino with extra froth for Taeyong and a latte for Doyoung. His dazzling smile as he looked at the two was what caught Doyoung off guard, his head lifting from his hand involuntarily as he found himself straightening up. Beautiful large round orbs, a sharp cut face and the most perfect row of teeth, he was absolutely gorgeous. Doyoung found himself feeling breathless, the waiter being the sole reason why. His light brown hair was the fluffiest Doyoung had ever seen, and all he felt was the greatest urge to run his fingers through the silky strands. 

“She’s so cute!” Taeyong cooed, testing her name out on his lips as he called her and rubbed her head. Yuki purred in response, loving the attention being given to her, and as Doyoung looked between her and the waiter, there was only one thing he could think of. 

_ Cute. Like a kitten.  _

“I hope you’re liking the café  so far, please let me know if there are any parts of the service that could be improved.” His voice was so smooth, capturing Doyoung in a trance that he never wanted to break from. He realised, however, that he was staring which was probably going to look creepy. 

“It’s lovely,” he decided to speak up, taking a sip of the hot drink in front of him. It was lovely, creamy and smooth, with the perfect balance of coffee and milk, and Doyoung couldn’t hold in the sigh of contentment that left his lips. “Both the drink and the service.” As he looked back up to the waiter, finding his eyes creased in amusement, he realised how his statement could’ve been taken, seeing as the service  _ was  _ the waiter. 

“I’m happy to hear so. Please call me over if you need anything. Enjoy your drinks.” 

And with that, he walked back to the coffee bar where his colleagues were, tending to another customer who had just come in. 

“You were so obviously checking him out.” Taeyong teased, a knowing smile on his face as he wiggled his eyebrows. Doyoung felt his cheeks heat up, burying his face in his hands as he realised how bad that had been.

“It was really noticeable wasn’t it?” He groaned, knowing the answer straight away. 

“Yeah, it really was.” 

~

A few days later, he found himself entering the very shop again, this time alone. Doyoung wasn’t sure what had led him to this place, but after having the shittiest day at work, he couldn’t think of anywhere else he wanted to be. Perhaps the cats would help cheer him up. 

It was late, around 7 PM in the evening, and Doyoung had been relieved to see the place was still open for business. From the sign on the door, it seemed like he had around an hour to soak in the feline goodness before he would be forced out of the door. He just wanted to make the most of it. 

At this time of the evening, the café  was fairly empty, only one other pair of customers seated by the window, but they seemed to be finishing the desserts they had ordered so Doyoung didn’t imagine they would be sticking around for much longer. 

As he settled into the same place as before, he noticed Yuki lazily stroll up to him, a small purr leaving her as she rubbed against his leg in recognition. He chuckled, happily bending down to pick her small body up and bring her to his chest. “Hey Yuki… good to see you again,” he whispered lowly, slowly rubbing her ears making her purr even more in contentment. Oh, how Doyoung wished he was a cat, or a bunny perhaps. He wished his life could be simple like this, just relaxing in the warmth of the café  with nothing more to worry about other than what was for dinner. 

“She likes you.” Doyoung looked up in surprise at the familiar voice, smiling in relief as he saw the same server from the last time they had come. “Do you mind?” He gestured to the chair in front of him, making Doyoung’s eyes widen a fraction before he gestured for him to go ahead. Seeing him sit down in front of him, easy-going smile and twinkling eyes, just made Doyoung’s heart race faster than he had ever imagined it would. 

_ How is he so cute? _

“I’m surprised she remembers me.” He attempted to make conversation, looking down at the kitten and nuzzling into her neck as she curled into him. 

“Cats are smart, they’ll remember those that were good to them.” He reaches out to stroke her head, fingers brushing past Doyoung’s that had been settled in her fur. His heart rate only sped up further, if that was possible. “I’m Yuta by the way. I own this place.” And there it was again, the blindingly bright smile that made Doyoung feel like his legs would give out any minute now. It was a good thing he was sitting down. 

“I’m Doyoung.” He somehow managed to get out, wanting nothing more than to facepalm. “O-oh, you own this place? That’s so impressive! You seem like you’re the same age as me and you already own a business!”

It really was impressive, for someone as young as him to own such a place. It seemed like business was going well too, with the café  bustling with life nearly everyday Doyoung saw it as he walked past. His work was in the same direction  _ okay. _

Yuta laughed shyly in response, scratching the back of his neck as he looked down to hide the little blush that was climbing up his face. “It’s not that big of a deal, I just managed to save a lot and had some help from my parents. I wish I could say this whole place was made by my efforts alone.” 

“It’s still really amazing though!” Doyoung found himself insisting, feeling strangely passionate about making the other feel like his efforts were valid. “Honestly, you’re doing so well for yourself, running this place on your own. You’re not only having to run a café but also looking after all these cats, I know  _ I  _ couldn’t do it. I can barely hold it together working in an office without being shouted at by my superior.” What was supposed to be comforting for Yuta, had ended on a bitter note with Doyoung remembering why he had ended up in said cat café in the first place. 

As he bit his lip in thought, Doyoung didn’t realise he was being watched fondly by the other, a look of understanding passing his features. “Thank you Doyoung. Really.” His warm hand came to rest on top of the one that he had placed on the table, curled up in a fist unknowingly as he had lost himself in thought. He didn’t make any effort to move his hand from underneath Yuta’s, enjoying the sensation far too much. Instead, he loosened his tight grip his hand had balled up in, relaxing under the touch of the other. He liked this. He  _ really  _ liked this. “Remember, you’re doing great as well. You’re getting through each day, you’re working hard, and that’s what matters.” 

Doyoung didn’t try to argue with the other, something told him that he wouldn’t change his mind, he was stubborn like that.  _ Like a cat.  _

~

The two ended up talking for the hour he had spent there, about everything and anything. Yuta’s hand didn’t move except for when he had gotten up to get the two of them drinks, his treat he had insisted. Doyoung had tried to protest but Yuta silenced all of those with one look. As he had settled back in front of the other, hot chocolate in one hand, the other found its way to where Doyoung’s hand was still lying, this time their fingers lacing together making his heart feel like it could jump out of his chest. 

How did someone have the power to make him feel like this? One look and he wanted to melt, one touch and Doyoung found himself forgetting how to speak. Yuta found ways to get to him and Doyoung had never experienced anything like it in his whole life. 

He tended to be someone more closed off, a few close friends that knew him well, but all others were kept at arm’s length from him, having no way to break into his comfort zone. Doyoung simply wasn’t that trusting of a person, having had his fair share of disappointments that he never wanted to relive. He figured it would simply be easier to keep people as far away from him as possible to avoid the hurt that inevitably came with them. 

And yet here he sat, opening up to the man he had only just met about his struggles and worries at work, laughing alongside him as he joked about the recent animes he had watched, feeling the happiest he had in a while. He didn’t want it to end. He didn’t want  _ this  _ to end.  

And yet time was against them, and soon it was time for the café to close. It was simply the two of them left, Doyoung helping to carry their mugs back to the coffee bar as Yuta checked on the cats that were all mostly curled up in their beds. 

“I’m going to need to close up and get these guys fed now.” He informed him, an apologetic look crossing his features. Doyoung shook his head, completely understanding that it was his time to leave, no matter how much he wanted to stay. 

“I need to get home as well, I have to leave for work early tomorrow. I’ll see you soon though?” He was scared about the answer, wondering if it had only been him who felt this way, but the bright smile that overcame the other’s face proved otherwise. 

“I’d like it, I’ll definitely look forward to seeing you soon.” He seemed happy, so very happy, and Doyoung couldn’t help but smiling just as brightly back before he turned to leave. 

Just as he was about to step out, the cold winter air hitting his face, Yuta called for him to stop, grabbing his hand to pull him back around. 

“My number. Please text me so I can ask you out on a date.” He put the napkin with his number scribbled on it in Doyoungs hand, closing it tightly into a fist. Doyoung nodded, looking at him in slight shock. Happy at his response, Yuta leaned in. Before Doyoung knew it, soft lips landed on his, the contact brief and warm, and then he stepped back. With a small wave and ‘see you’ he lightly pushed Doyoung out of the doorway, closing it behind him as he walked back deeper into the café again. 

Doyoung stood there for a few seconds, the freezing wind doing nothing to cool down the heat the was spreading through his body and the tingling of his lips. 

That night, when Doyoung got home, the first thing he did was save a new number on his phone.

 

_ To: Yukitty _

_ Hi, it’s Doyoung.  _

_ ~ _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! I'm dying to write more so expect more to come! Let me know what you thought!
> 
> Check out my social media and CC
> 
> [My twitter ](https://twitter.com/seolarise_)
> 
> [My CC](https://curiouscat.me/seolarise_)


End file.
